


my siblings and me, revisited

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [23]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween Candy Exchange, Sibling dynamic, and i’m ready to finish what i started, anyway, ill add more tags later, the kipling sibs are back at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: It’s Halloween. The Kipling siblings are back together, exchanging candy while being dorks.





	my siblings and me, revisited

Four pairs of hands dump bags upon bags of Halloween candy onto the kitchen table. “Told you niggas I got more candy,” Boo smirks, throwing his bag to the side.

Ra stares at his brother’s stash with disbelief. “Nah fuck outta here. You cheated by going to the Chinese niggas more than once.”

“Nigga, free is free. Plus I got mad coupons for some free chicken wings and French fries so we set for the next few months.”

Dizzee snorts. “They gave you those so you would leave them alone.”

“That makes no sense because now i’m gonna be all over they ass when I want my Chinese fix,” Boo explains. “Anyways. Aside from you niggas cuttin’ my ass, it’s been a damn while since we sat down like this.” He gestures to his siblings, sitting around him and still dressed in their Halloween costumes. “I lowkey missed you idiots.”

“Shut up, Boo,” Yolanda scoffs. “You been busy since the summer so you weren’t bored.”

Boo rolls his eyes. “I’m actually trying to have a relationship with my boyfriend, smart ass. And, what about you? Aside from eating your girlfriends’ pussies, you’ve been tight with Shaolin.”

Yolanda snarls at Boo. “You’re a nuisance.”

“She finally sees why we love Shao so much,” Dizzee explains. “Good, because it means no one has to fight between us anymore. But, also, what’s going on with Mylene? After that crazy shit back at pride day, All of us were really worried...especially Boo.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t stand an old nigga putting his hands on they child just because she ain’t straight,” Boo replies. “Beat her ass for acting up, not because she like girls.”

Yolanda agrees silently. “She’s been living with her uncle. They’re mad tight right now that Mylene came out to him and her mom visits a lot. I was gonna visit her today but then Boo decided to call this little...sibling meeting.”

“So you gonna lie and say you didn’t miss your little bro?”

“No. I didn’t miss you,” Yolanda lies. “I see you everyday so why I gotta miss you fo’?”

“No one missed you,” Ra chimes in, digging through the Halloween candy and finding a Sugar Daddy. “We just entertain your emotional ass.”

Boo slaps Ra across the head. “You gonna put some respect on my name, Ronald McDonald.”

“Ok, I lied, I did miss this, especially cutting ass on Boo.” Yolanda chuckles, ignoring Boo’s appointed glare. “You asked and I answered.”

Ra rolls his eyes. “I still can’t believe we ditched our friends to come home and do this stupid shit. We’re too old for this.”

“I’m sorry, McDonalds mascot, were you speaking?”

Dizzee and Yolanda laugh while Ra attempts to rip Boo’s vampire cloak off. “You mad, bro? Is you mad?”

“You know what? Why am I even entertaining this Kodak Black doppelgänger?”

Boo throws a Sugar Daddy at Ra. “Shut the fuck up little nigga.”

“Aside from cancelling our plans, I think this was alright,” Dizzee says. “Plus, Thor ain’t a huge fan of Halloween.”

“Yeah, and i'm pretty sure Shao getting to home base with Zeke so I wasn’t gonna disturb him,” Boo chuckles. Everyone else glares at him. “What? Y’all think i’m kidding? Leon walked in on them niggas one day!”

“Thanks for the visual, bro,” Dizzee grimaces.

“Can we not talk about our friends having sex?” Ra-Ra implores. “But, what are we gonna do with this candy?”

“I don’t know about you, but these gummy hamburgers and Warheads are _mine_ ,” Yolanda declares, reaching for them.

Dizzee shakes his head. “As long as you don’t touch the candy corn. I’ll happily eat ‘em.”

“Smarties? Thank you, _next_!” Boo Boo jokes, throwing them across the room towards the wastebasket. “Kobe!”

“For once, I agree with you,” Yolanda says.

Everyone collectively laughs and take their share of candy and Chinese food coupons. It’s almost midnight when they finish, laying on the floor with their costumes still on. By then, Dizzee realizes he’s the only one awake when he hears soft snoring. He raises his torso and smiles fondly at his younger siblings. He hopes this isn’t the last time they have these conversations, but for now, he steals a gummi hamburger from his sister’s stash. “Sorry, little sis.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been 84 fucking years. I am so so sorry that you guys had to wait but I just got some inspiration. well, not really. These were done last year and I just added some sentences and rolled with it. Honestly. But yeah, this series is now over. Decided to end it with a bookend, if I must. I really hoped this show lasted more than a season but it seems Netflix keeps playing games. 
> 
>  
> 
> well, I hope you guys enjoyed the series and I hope y’all keep writing and keeping this fandom semi alive. lol who am I kidding I’ll be lucky to get a single kudos from these fics nowadays


End file.
